


17. Ornament. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Un piccolo crimine può dare buoni frutti.Post-Hades. Tutti i Saints sono tornati in vita.





	17. Ornament. Writober 2019

La piccola figura felina girò nelle sue mani, la coda di legno si attorcigliò attorno al suo mignolo e, lasciandola pendere da lì, alzò la mano in aria, sopra il capo: il muso appena affilato, in un'espressione seria ma lungi dall'essere aggressiva, lo puntò, dondolando appena nel vuoto.  
“Magari ti viene a riprendere e mi rivolge la parola...” sussurrò alla figurina. “Magari mi dà del ladro... ma posso sempre dire che è stato Mu. Lui lo farebbe...”.  
“Shura!” giunse la voce, appena alterata, dalla sala principale.  
Un sorriso salì alle labbra dell'uomo: un solo piccolo oggetto per ottenere tanto.  
“Arrivo!”.


End file.
